Generally, in an Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) and Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) configured to control a clutch by a clutch actuator, when clutch wear is beyond a predetermined level, it is required to maintain a clutch stroke within a predetermined range by using a clutch wear compensation device, thereby ensuring an accurate clutch actuation.
The type of clutch wear compensation device built in a clutch actuator among the clutch wear compensation devices is designed so that wear compensation is performed by predetermined actuation during the actuation stroke of the clutch actuator.
For example, the wear compensation device is located above an upper end of a clutch position, and thus, the wear compensation device may be actuated when the clutch position is pushed by an approximately full stroke by actuating the clutch actuator.
That is, when the clutch position moves or returns beyond a predetermined location during the actuation stroke of the clutch, variation in a clutch touch point is generated.
Meanwhile, the wear compensation device is structurally problematic in that a baulking phenomenon may occur when gears are engaged with each other, and thus, clutch sticking, in which the clutch fails to normally return, may occur.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.